Like or Love?
by Creamish
Summary: A little story about liking very much and loving... Based on a poem by Guido Catalano.


It was early morning when Anzu woke up in a bed that was not hers. She slept like a rock and frankly, she never felt better. Looking to her right she saw her man still in a deep slumber. She looked at him, blushing while remembering the night before. He had been so passionate, so loving yet confidant and controling. He, the great Seto Kaiba everyone kept talking about, was HER man...and she had the lovemarks to prove it. She grinned. Who would have thought that she would've ended up with him. Shifting her gaze to the wall in front of her, she began thinking, reminiscing their life together. They had been together for 2 years now.

While Anzu sat deep in thought, Seto stirred and slowly woke up. He turned his head and found Anzu looking at his blue wall with a pensive expression. He broke the morning silence.

"I like you", he said.

Anzu jumped. She looked at her lover confused.

"What?", she asked.

"I said I like you", he answered looking at her intensely.

Anzu smiled, thinking he meant something else. Since he wasn't exactly the person to say those words freely, she pushed her luck.

"You love me?", she asked coyly.

"No..but I like you", Seto answered with a light grin. His eyes narrowed, trying to figure out her next answer.

"Meaning you love me..", she countered.

"No.", Seto said and continued, "Almost."

"Well then, I think you like me very very much.", Anzu concluded.

"Yes...very very much", Seto agreed and sat up, facing her.

Anzu's eyebrow crooked up. "What are the levels of liking someone?", she asked skeptically.

"First there is 'I kinda like you', than 'I like you' and than 'I like you very very much.'", Seto answered simply.

"So...you could pass from liking very very much to loving?", Anzu pushed.

"It's plausible", Seto answered with a grin. Anzu frowned. What the hell was he trying to say?

"What's the difference between liking very very much and loving?", Anzu asked, still frowning.

"Death", Seto said.

"Death?", Anzu sweatdropped.

"Death.", he confirmed.

Anzu thought about this... How could death be the difference between liking someone very very much...and loving someone?.

"Explain to me.", she demanded softly.

"If I would love you, I would die for you. For instance I would save you from a burning building and die. If I would like you very very much, it would depend.", Seto explained.

"So basically you're saying that if you would find out I was in a burning building you wouldn't be sure about saving me and letting yourself be devoured by the flames?", Anzu asked. She looked at him. He looked so beautiful. She knew now what he was up to. She grinned while raising her eyebrow. Urging him to continue.

"I'm deciding... but I'd have to be in the situation to know.", Seto shrugged, looking Anzu back in the eye.

"Tonight I plan to make love with a tall blond man.", Anzu challenged.

Seto frowned. "Why would you say that to me?"

"I'm honest.", Anzu grinned.

"You want to make me jealous?", Seto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No", Anzu said.

"I think you do", Seto insisted.

"Yes. But just a little", Anzu admitted.

"It worked", Seto himself admitted. He shook his head a little.

"Thanks!", Anzu glowed.

"My pleasure", he answered. He smiled a little..

After a little moment of silence Seto decided to speak again.

"Could you avoid making love with the tall blond man tonight and have dinner with me?", Seto asked regarding her with his gaze.

"No, I don't feel like it", Anzu answered, still looking at him intensely.

"He wouldn't jump into the fire for you.", Seto said convinced.

"I don't know", Anzu said, thinking.

"That wasn't a question. It was an affermation. He wouldn't do it.", Seto said. Still gazing at her.

"How would you know that?", Anzu asked frowning.

"I deduce it from the fact that I never met a man who would die for love.", Seto explained.

"That's a weak deduction", Anzu smiled.

"But I have met men who don't have more then a few tears to shed.", Seto concluded.

"If I would come have dinner with you, will you make love to me afterwards?", Anzu asked.

"Not 'come' have dinner, just have dinner", Seto corrected her.

"Yes, yes...", Anzu rolled her eyes. So like him to correct her.

"It's a lapsus", Seto said.

"You don't say...", Anzu mocked.

"I say", Seto answered grinned.

Another little moment of silence. This time Anzu broke it.

"You didn't answer my question.", Anzu said.

"Which one?", Seto asked.

"After dinner.. make love", Anzu elaborated.

"No.", he said firmly.

"Why?", she asked, slightly offended.

"Because if we would make love and I'd like very very much. I might pass from liking you very very much to loving you and that would be a danger for my life.", Seto explained. By the time he explained, Anzu was already getting dressed. She had to get to her appartment because in an hour she had to be in the dance studio. She turned to him as if surprised, her face showing playful mockery.

"You're right, especially in case of fires.", Anzu nodded.

"That's right", Seto smiled.

"Well... I should get going. I have to make myself pretty for my blond friend.", Anzu winked at him. She continued getting dressed when suddenly she heard him say something.

"I love you.", Seto said quietly. Looking at her face.

Anzu stared in his eyes and answered with a light smile: "No, you don't."

"You're right", Seto nodded.

"I know", Anzu said. Standing there, she smiled at him and watched him slowly smiling back at her. Shaking her head, she decided to leave. So she turned and headed for the door. She would have closed the door behind her if it wasn't for his last words.

"I'll see you later?", Seto asked, watching her back. Anzu turned. Watching his face she could see that, even behind his poker face, his eyes shone with hidden love.

"Later", Anzu gave a short nod and winked at him. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Seto fell back into his bed. In this whole conversation he couldn't stop thinking about that one thought floating in his mind. It was the same thing he always thought when he was with her but rarely found the words to express what he truely felt. _'Damn it, I love that woman.'_, he thought. He closed his eyes and than... he laughed. Happily.

The end.


End file.
